


L'Impiccio

by Sofy2801



Series: Maghi, Contrabbandieri e altri mestieri [7]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Da quando Eva aveva riferito ai ragazzi cosa Filippo Sava aveva detto di Elia alla cena, Elia non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.Con l'aiuto di Martino, avrà modo di passare un'intera giornata con il ragazzo più grande per capire se era serio e se, da una cosa nata per scherzo possa nascere qualcos'altro.





	1. Elia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babykit87l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/gifts).



> In sostanza, la mia personale versione di come avrebbero potuto evolversi le cose dopo la clip "L'impiccio".

Ci stava pensando troppo e da troppo tempo. Gli sarebbe scoppiata la testa di questo passo… 

Era talmente immerso nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse di Sofia che lo stava aspettando fuori dalla classe finché lei non lo chiamò.

“Ciao, scusa, non ti avevo vista.”

“Ho notato!” rispose lei sorridendo. Quando sorrideva, piegava sempre la testa leggermente di lato, una cosa che ad Elia era sempre sembrata irresistibile, ma che in quel momento preciso, stranamente, non gli dava il solito sfarfallio allo stomaco. 

Elia e Sofia si stavano frequentando da qualche settimana. Dopo la breve parentesi con Giovanni, durata solo per il tempo delle vacanze di Natale, lei aveva aspettato un po’ e poi aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi ad Elia, che quasi non ci credeva. Dopo tutti i mesi passati a sbavarle dietro, quella che lui e non solo lui, considerava la ragazza più bella della scuola sembrava averlo scelto tra i tanti.

Avevano iniziato con dei semplici ‘like’ sulle rispettive storie di Instagram, poi con degli incontri ‘casuali’ durante l’intervallo e a qualche festa. Si erano trovati a fare dei pezzi di strada insieme chiacchierando e anche se Elia aveva ben presto scoperto che non avevano proprio niente in comune e gli argomenti che trovavano si esaurivano in pochissimo tempo, l’idea di essere finalmente ad un passo dal potersi paccare l’Argentina l’aveva mandato su di giri.

“Mio fratello e la sua ragazza hanno organizzato una festa Sabato, per l’arrivo della primavera… una cosa un po’ strana, new age… mi chiedevo se ti andasse di venire.”

Il sì che pensava gli sarebbe uscito immediato dalla bocca, tardava invece ad arrivare. Onestamente, aveva un altro piano per il weekend, ma siccome non sapeva neanche da che parte iniziare per metterlo in pratica, non aveva scuse per dire di no a Sofia.

“Ma certo! Mandami un messaggio con tutti i dettagli.”

“Perfetto!” 

Lei sembrava felice, lo salutò dandogli un bacio sulla guancia che non si aspettava e che lo lasciò imbambolato, mentre i suoi amici guardavano la scena da dentro l’aula sghignazzando.

*****

La festa era stata decisamente strana, ma alla fine Elia si era anche divertito. Soprattutto, lui e Sofia avevano passato gran parte del tempo appiccicati a pomiciare e per qualche ora tutti i pensieri dei precedenti dieci giorni erano scomparsi.

Riapparvero in tutta la loro potenza quando accese il telefono che era ormai mezzogiorno di domenica e vide la foto che Martino aveva postato. Belli sorridenti, con dei cocktails coloratissimi in mano, con lui c’erano l’immancabile Niccolò e, soprattutto, Filippo Sava con i suoi capelli rosa, che Elia aveva immediatamente etichettato come ‘ridicoli’, ma che poi erano diventati una delle cose a cui pensava di più. 

Ma perché Eva aveva dovuto per forza dirgli quello che Filippo aveva detto quando aveva visto la sua foto? 

Si era quasi strozzato con il succo quando se n’era uscita con questa storia, il giorno dopo le famigerate feste che poi si erano rivelate entrambe un disastro. Giovanni e Niccolò ridevano senza ritegno, quei due insieme ormai erano diventati un’associazione a delinquere, ne pensavano di ogni e Martino, invece di cercare di mettere un freno al suo ragazzo e al suo migliore amico, li guardava felice e sorridente. 

Ovviamente il piano per distrarre Silvia da Edoardo Incanti mettendola con lui era stata una loro idea(,) e per fortuna poi non c’era stata l’occasione di metterlo in pratica perché Elia non sarebbe stato per niente a suo agio. 

Poi era venuta fuori questa cosa del commento del fratello di Eleonora e lui non sapeva come reagire. Da quello che aveva detto Martino, non c’era da stupirsi, Filippo aveva uscite di quel tipo molto di frequente. Eppure per Elia quella che era sicuramente una cosa detta per dare manforte alla sorella e all’amica, era diventata oggetto di continui pensieri.

Perché era sicuro che nessuno aveva mai pensato a lui in quei termini e sapere che era stato un ragazzo a fare quel commento l’aveva scombussolato.

Si ricordava di Filippo dalla sera della tombolata di Natale a casa di Martino e un paio di altre volte l’aveva visto a qualche festa a cui era stato trascinato dai suoi amici in posti dove non avrebbe mai pensato di mettere piede. Ma era sempre stata una cosa di sfuggita, un vago salutarsi prima che il ragazzo sparisse tra la folla.

Ora guardava il suo profilo tutti i santi giorni, mordendosi il labbro per non sorridere come un deficiente ad ogni cosa assurda che lui pubblicava. Era passato dall’ignorarne quasi l’esistenza al pensarlo in continuazione in un battito di ciglia e non aveva una spiegazione logica a tutto questo. 

Aveva Sofia nella sua vita come l’aveva voluta dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista. Non poteva bastargli per essere tranquillo e felice? Sembrava di no… 

*****

Un pomeriggio in cui sapeva che Niccolò non ci sarebbe stato perché aveva una visita, Elia prese Martino all’uscita da scuola e praticamente lo trascinò a casa sua.

Doveva assolutamente parlargli.

Marti lo stava guardando con aria interrogativa mentre l’altro andava avanti e indietro davanti al divano senza decidersi a sputare il rospo.

Aveva notato che c’era qualcosa che gli frullava per la testa da un po’ e gli sembrava strano perché ora che lui e Sofia erano una coppia a tutti gli effetti, non c’era motivo perché Elia non fosse sereno.   
Certo, i Contrabbandieri lo prendevano per il culo da settimane per questa storia, ma non poteva essere quello… sapeva benissimo che era il loro modo di fargli sentire che erano contenti, lo facevano sempre anche con lui e Niccolò.

“Mi fai venire mal di testa fra’… ti fermi per favore?”

Elia si fermò, mise le mani in tasca per calmarsi, fece un respiro e guardò Martino che aspettava.

“Come hai capito che ti piacciono i ragazzi?”

Marti alzò un sopracciglio. Quella cosa non gliel’aveva chiesta neppure Luchino, che era l’esperto delle domande imbarazzanti… non sapeva come rispondere… quando aveva detto ai ragazzi di Niccolò, aveva sostenuto che non gli piacessero i ragazzi in generale, ma solo lui. Era una bugia, ma sembrava che tutti l’avessero presa per buona, per cui lui non aveva ritenuto il caso di approfondire il discorso e nessuno gliel’aveva più chiesto.

Ora però, se Elia, che era uno che si faceva fondamentalmente i cazzi suoi, gli stava ponendo quella domanda, era perché aveva in qualche modo bisogno della risposta per risolvere qualcosa.

Mentirgli non sarebbe stato corretto, ma la verità era imbarazzante e Martino non l’aveva mai realmente affrontata.

“Giovanni… è stato lui il primo…”

Elia guardava Martino a bocca aperta e lui era certo di essere diventato rosso come la maglietta indossata dall’amico. 

Si prese un minuto per riflettere. Era quasi naturale che fosse stato lui. Erano sempre insieme, il legame tra di loro era un qualcosa di speciale che Elia aveva quasi invidiato, salvo poi capire che non aveva senso perché Giò non faceva preferenza tra i suoi amici e loro due si capivano anche senza parlarsi.

“Ok, evidentemente Garau dev’essere sempre il primo in classifica…”

Martino si tranquillizzò nel vedere che Elia aveva reagito come se niente fosse alla sua confessione. Come al solito si era fatto troppi problemi per una cosa che non era così grave come se l’era sempre immaginata. Probabilmente anche Giò avrebbe reagito con molta tranquillità se lo avesse saputo …

“Ma io ho bisogno di sapere i sintomi… cioè, cos’è di preciso che ti ha portato a dire che lui, e poi Niccolò, per te, sono meglio, che ne so… di Eva o Sofi?”

Marti ci pensò su. Non si era mai realmente soffermato sui sintomi, perché quando aveva capito qual era la ‘malattia’, ne era rimasto talmente terrorizzato da rimuovere qualsiasi pensiero che finiva per portarlo ad immaginare cose inimmaginabili da fare con il suo migliore amico… 

E anche adesso, pensarci era sconvolgente. Per cui decise che, per rispondere alla domanda di Elia in modo sincero ma non imbarazzante, avrebbe ripensato a come si era sentito con Niccolò.

“La prima volta che ho visto Niccolò, il mondo intorno a me ha smesso di esistere. Vedevo solo lui e non riuscivo a smettere di guardarlo. Avevo il cuore in gola, lo sentivo, letteralmente. Avevo una paura assurda di fare qualcosa che potesse mettermi in imbarazzo e di rendermi ridicolo, perciò ero tipo… paralizzato.”

Ripensando al loro primo incontro, Marti non poté non sorridere. Sembrava passato un secolo e forse era proprio così. Era così diverso ora da quel ragazzo che non accettava sé stesso di cinque mesi prima.

“Poi ci siamo parlati e non riuscivo a smettere di sorridere. Anche se sapevo che mi avrebbe preso per un idiota, non potevo smettere perché stargli vicino, sentire la sua voce, mi rendeva felice come non mi ero mai sentito prima.”

“Ok, però io queste cose, non così intense ovviamente, le ho sempre sentite per le ragazze, tu no, giusto?”

“Giusto, non ce n’è mai stata una che mi abbia fatto sentire così, per quanto mi sforzassi di farmi piacere Emma, ad esempio, proprio non ci riuscivo.”

“Quindi in realtà non hai mai avuto dubbi.”

“Probabilmente no, ma non lo ammettevo, non lo accettavo. Pensandoci a mente fredda, con la consapevolezza di avere tutto il supporto delle persone cui voglio bene, posso dire che forse sì, ho sempre saputo che certe sensazioni a me le potevano dare solo degli altri ragazzi.”

“Come si fa se invece si hanno dei dubbi? Cioè, a me piace Sofi, lo sai bene. Mi sono sempre piaciute le ragazze e non ho mai pensato che un ragazzo potesse piacermi allo stesso modo. Però…”

“Però?”

Marti vedeva Elia esitare. Doveva essere difficile per uno come lui, che faceva il cazzone ma in realtà era molto riservato e riflessivo sulle cose serie, parlare di una cosa così. Evidentemente era entrato qualcuno di inaspettato nella sua vita e le sue certezze stavano barcollando. Una situazione che capiva perfettamente. Voleva a tutti i costi evitare che Elia passasse attraverso tutti i tormenti cui aveva sottoposto sé stesso prima di accettarsi. Ma non poteva far altro che sorridergli per fargli capire che era completamente libero di dirgli tutto quello che gli passava per la mente.

“Però Filippo Sava ha detto che mi scoperebbe subito e che ho delle belle labbra e da quando Eva me l’ha detto non faccio altro che pensarci.”

Elia si buttò sul divano di fianco a Martino, chiudendo gli occhi mentre appoggiava la testa all’indietro. Si sentiva meglio dopo averlo detto, ma comunque la situazione restava assurda ai suoi occhi.  
L’amico non sapeva cosa dire. Non aveva preso sul serio l’affermazione di Filippo perché lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che per la maggior parte del tempo non era serio. 

“Che situazione del cazzo… ma ti pare? Ci avrò parlato sì e no cinque minuti in tutto e ora mi ritrovo a voler provare a vedere com’è baciare il suo piercing sul labbro e passare la mano tra i suoi capelli rosa…”

“Magari era una cosa latente da un po’ e con questa storia è venuta fuori. Boh… onestamente, non so che dirti.”

“Tu lo conosci, secondo te era serio?”

Si stavano guardando, Elia sembrava quasi pregarlo di dirgli di sì. Ma Marti non se la sentiva di illuderlo perché le probabilità che tutto si rivelasse solo come l’ennesima provocazione di Filippo erano altissime.

“Non lo so, è difficile dirlo con lui. Poi noi sappiamo solo quello che ci ha raccontato Eva, magari le cose non sono andate esattamente come ha detto lei.”

“Quindi, che faccio?”

“Organizziamo un’uscita questo weekend, in modo che possiate incontrarvi. Passandoci del tempo insieme dovresti chiarirti le idee e magari riusciamo anche a capire qualcosa da lui.”

“Sabato ho già la giornata organizzata con Sofia, possiamo fare qualcosa domenica?”

“Ok, fammi solo pensare a cosa, ne parlo anche con Nicco, senza specificare il motivo e vediamo. Però dovremo invitare anche gli altri perché altrimenti la cosa è sospetta…”

Elia alzò le spalle. Sinceramente, non gli interessava, anzi, avrebbe spiegato lui ai Contrabbandieri la situazione perché era giusto che sapessero che erano parte di un ‘piano’ e perché sentiva di avere bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile per trovare una soluzione al problema.

*****

Dopo un sabato che era stato innegabilmente piacevole, in compagnia di Sofia, la Domenica si rivelò come un giorno di scoperta che avrebbe cambiato la vita di Elia per sempre.

Dopo un primo momento di imbarazzo che sorprese un po’ tutti, Filippo inizialmente si mantenne distante da Elia, ma poi, pian piano, i due si ritrovarono più che spesso a chiacchierare, a ridere, scherzare e partecipare in coppia ai giochi stupidi che di volta in volta venivano proposti.

Avevano deciso di andare al mare ed erano stati premiati da una giornata che sembrava quasi estiva, quando invece erano a fine Marzo. Luchino aveva anche immerso i piedi in acqua, nella speranza, almeno stavolta, di beccarsi qualcosa per evitare l’interrogazione di storia del giorno dopo. 

Era la prima giornata con l’ora legale, perciò avrebbero avuto anche un’ora in più di luce per approfittare della spiaggia da cui non avevano intenzione di venire via prima che il sole fosse tramontato.  
Giovanni e Luchino erano andati a prendere qualcosa da mangiare e da bere per fare ‘aperitivo’, Martino e Niccolò si erano allontanati per pomiciare in santa pace con la scusa di dover andare in bagno.

Elia e Filippo erano da soli, seduti vicini sulla sabbia nera di Ladispoli. Elia non era in imbarazzo, come si sarebbe aspettato, anzi. Mano a mano che le ore passavano, si sentiva maggiormente a suo agio con il ragazzo più grande, che si era rivelato diverso da come lui se l’era immaginato dai discorsi di Martino. Forse l’amico aveva voluto evidenziare l’essere esageratamente teatrale di Filippo per non fargli prendere troppo sul serio eventuali mosse da parte dell’altro, per evitare che Elia lo prendesse sul serio quando Martino aveva molti dubbi sul fatto che lo fosse. Eppure a Elia sembrava che quello di oggi fosse il vero Filippo, sicuramente istrionico quanto basta per non passare inosservato, ma anche molto alla mano, semplice, diretto, divertente. E poi era innegabilmente attraente.

Aveva smesso di analizzare eventuali ‘sintomi’ da infatuazione molto presto, lasciandosi completamente trascinare dall’atmosfera gioiosa della giornata. Ma ora che erano soli, non poteva fare a meno di passare in rassegna tutte le sensazioni provate in quelle ore trascorse insieme ed erano decisamente diverse da quelle provate il giorno prima con Sofia o in qualunque altra circostanza in cui si era trovato con la ragazza che gli piaceva in quel momento.

“Non venivo qui da quando eravamo bambini, è stata davvero una bella giornata.”

Elia si girò a guardarlo. Aveva la testa all’indietro e gli occhi chiusi, le braccia intorno alle ginocchia e con la luce del sole che pian piano si atava abbassando sull’orizzonte, gli sembrò che fosse ancora più bello…

Stava succedendo come a Martino con Niccolò, sentiva il cuore battergli più forte del solito, i rumori del mondo intorno a loro erano scomparsi. Per Elia esisteva solo Filippo Sava. Solo che l’effetto della tachicardia improvvisa provocò un blackout al suo cervello e la domanda gli uscì senza filtro, prima che potesse accorgersi della stronzata che stava facendo.

“Vorresti davvero scoparmi subito, anche adesso che mi hai conosciuto?”

Filippo si girò di scatto con gli occhi sgranati e in quel momento Elia processò la situazione…

“Oddio… scusa, scusa… che figura di merda… non posso credere di averlo detto sul serio!”

Si coprì la faccia perché non poteva guardare Filippo. Com’era potuto succedere? Aveva rovinato qualsiasi cosa fosse nata tra di loro.

Non poteva vederlo, ma Filippo stava sorridendo. E non era un sorriso da presa in giro, ma un sorriso di felicità perché anche se alla serata con le ragazze aveva un po’ esagerato per stemperare una certa tensione che aveva percepito, quello che aveva detto lo pensava sul serio. Aveva notato Elia già dalla festa di Natale da Martino e aveva subito pensato che fosse un tipo interessante. Il fatto che non si fossero più rivisti se non di sfuggita gliel’aveva quasi fatto dimenticare, ma da quella sera a casa sua, ogni volta che lo sentiva nominare o vedeva una foto di lui con Marti, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che davvero quelle labbra sembravano fate per essere baciate e lui avrebbe provato più che volentieri la loro morbidezza.

In quella giornata, aveva anche scoperto che Elia era simpatico, ironico, sapeva stare agli scherzi ed era di compagnia. Sembrava anche intelligente e sveglio, avevano parlato di molte cose che gli avevano mostrato un lato del tutto inaspettato di lui e ora la voglia di voler provare non solo quelle labbra, ma in generale di stare con lui era esplosa senza che potesse impedirselo.

“Confermo, ti porterei a letto molto volentieri.”

Elia aprì le dita della mano e con un occhio lo guardò.

“Sul serio?”

“Sul serio.”

“Nessuno mi ha mai detto una cosa del genere.”

Filippo scoppiò a ridere ed Elia si rilassò, scoprendosi la faccia, gran parte dell’imbarazzo passato.

“Nessuno mi ha mai fatto una domanda del genere.”

“Scusa, davvero…”

“Non c’è motivo di scusarsi. Non mi imbarazzo facilmente.”

Elia fece una smorfia e fissò il mare. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come portare avanti la conversazione adesso e sperava con tutto sé stesso che qualcuno tornasse e mettesse fine a questa situazione imbarazzante che lui aveva creato o che fosse Filippo a sbloccare l’impasse.

“Lo farei, farei sesso con te ma non subito… dopo oggi, penso che prima vorrei conoscerti un po’ di più, uscire, scoprirti e poi ti inviterei a cena da qualche parte e dopo a casa mia ti regalerei la miglior scopata della tua vita.”

“Come fai a direbbe che sarebbe la migliore? Non ti starai sopravvalutando?”

Elia cercava di mantenere la calma ma quello che Filippo gli aveva detto si stava depositando parola per parola nel suo cervello… voleva uscire con lui, voleva conquistarlo. Sembrava una cosa seria, ma Martino l’aveva messo in guardia sul fatto che fosse molto difficile capire quando Filippo era serio e quando no, perciò non voleva farsi illusioni.

“Tu non l’hai mai fatto con un ragazzo, giusto?”

Elia annuì.

“Io sì. E anche se non posso fare paragoni con il sesso con una ragazza, ti posso assicurare che se lo si fa per bene è un’esperienza indimenticabile.”

Elia deglutì a fatica. Non si era immaginato che la loro conversazione potesse prendere quella piega…

“Devo fidarmi sulla parola… e quello che hai detto prima, sul conoscerci e uscire insieme?”

“Mi sembra una cosa normale, no? Tu di solito fai sesso così, con la prima che capita?”

Elia scosse la testa e si mise a ridere. Non poteva vantare grandi esperienze ma di certo non era il tipo da farlo con la prima che capitava. 

“No, certo che no. Ok allora.”

“Cosa?”

“Facciamolo, usciamo insieme e vediamo se ci arriviamo alla serata che hai pensato…” 

Filippo si fece serio e guardava Elia con un’intensità che gli era difficile da sostenere, soprattutto considerando che non sapeva da dove gli fosse venuto fuori il coraggio di chiedere al ragazzo più grande di uscire con lui.

“Ma tu non stai uscendo con la ragazza di cui parlavano i tuoi amici prima, Sofia mi pare?”

Piccolo particolare che Elia aveva completamente rimosso…

“Sì, ma con lei ieri non sono stato bene come con te oggi.”

“Quindi?”

“Quindi… non vale la pena portare avanti una cosa che non mi entusiasma, soprattutto se c’è la possibilità per noi due di stare insieme.”

“Stare insieme mi sembra un po’ prematuro. Facciamo un passo alla volta, mi sembri confuso e un po’ troppo euforico.”

“Scusa… hai ragione, è che non mi aspettavo di sentirmi così e non so bene come gestire tutte queste novità.”

Filippo gli sorrise per rassicurarlo, diede una rapida occhiata in giro per vedere che gli altri non stessero tornando e si avvicinò per dargli un breve bacio sulle labbra che lasciò Elia completamente senza parole per il tumulto interno che gli aveva causato.

“Non sono un granché nemmeno io in questo tipo di cose. Ci proveremo insieme, sarà una novità per tutti e due e chissà, magari da una cosa nata per scherzo, potrebbe venir fuori qualcosa di serio…”


	2. Martino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'avvio della storia Santini/Sava da punto di vista di Martino

Martino stava accompagnando Niccolò a casa, dopo l’incontro con le ragazze. Era pensieroso.

Nicco gli diede una leggera spallata per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Mi dici che c’è?”

“Non mi piace molto questa cosa di Elia e Silvia.”

Niccolò sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ogni tanto, il suo ragazzo sapeva essere veramente ‘noiosissimo’.

“Ma dai, è solo un modo per convincere le ragazze a venire alla festa. E poi, con quello che ho sentito in giro, Silvia davvero dovrebbe andare oltre Incanti.”

“E questo ti sembra un bel modo? Forzandola ad uscire con uno che non ha mai considerato, per lo più fatto e ubriaco?”

“La stai prendendo un po’ troppo sul serio mi pare…”

Marti si fermò e guardò Niccolò, che stava ovviamente sfoderando quel suo faccino mezzo triste per la semi-discussione ma sicuro che avrebbe trovato il modo di far passare l’attacco di ‘serietà’ a Marti, non appena fossero stati soli a casa…

Era incredibile come Niccolò riuscisse sempre in qualche modo ad averla vinta con lui. Per quanto Martino cercasse di imporsi, bastava uno sguardo, una piega delle labbra, uno sbattere le palpebre ben studiato e capitolava incondizionatamente. Tranne che sulle cose veramente serie, tipo la nuova terapia che Niccolò stava seguendo, in cui riusciva a farsi sentire e Niccolò si arrendeva, lasciando che Marti si prendesse cura di lui.

Il loro ‘minuto per minuto’ era una sfida faticosa ma entrambi ci stavano mettendo tutto l’impegno possibile e avevano raggiunto un equilibrio che rendeva tutto naturale. 

“Ho dei buoni motivi.”

“Tipo?”

“A Luchino piace Silvia e mi fa un po’ incazzare che a nessuno di voi due sia venuta in mente questa cosa…”

“Siamo onesti Martì, Silvia non verrebbe mai se l’acchittassimo con Luchino, con tutto il bene che gli voglio!” 

La stava di nuovo avendo vinta lui, come sempre… perché era vero, Marti ci aveva provato a suscitare un certo interesse di Silvia verso Luca, ma la cosa era stata stroncata sul nascere e sembrava proprio non ci fossero speranze. Il che comunque non voleva dire che fosse una buona idea proporle Elia come alternativa a Incanti. Anzi, era proprio sbagliato nei confronti di Luchino.

“Ok, ma Elia sta uscendo con Sofi…”

“E da quando?”

“Da poco. Li ho beccati un pomeriggio che stavano tornando a casa insieme e gliel’ho chiesto. Lui dice che stanno solo uscendo e non è successo niente.”

“Quindi non c’è problema! Se non stanno insieme e non se l’è paccata, non è un tradimento.”

“Ma che c’entra? Non è giusto comunque!”

“Mamma mia che palle che sei… non ti facevo così bigotto.”

Martino incrociò le braccia, guardando Niccolò con aria di sfida. Non l’avrebbe passata liscia solo con il suo sguardo languido stavolta. L’avrebbe costretto a scusarsi perché ‘bigotto’ a lui proprio non lo poteva dire nessuno.

Niccolò a sua volta copiò la posa di Martino e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

“Secondo me c’è dell’altro…”

Marti lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi. Non capiva dove voleva andare a parare. Le cose che gli aveva detto gli sembravano due motivazioni più che sufficienti per lasciar perdere l’impiccio.

“Sei geloso perché l’idea è venuta a Giovanni e a me. Sei invidioso perché noi due siamo diventati subito amici e a te non va giù di aver perso l’esclusiva.”

Era serissimo. Martino aveva aperto e richiuso la bocca senza trovare le parole per controbattere. Non ci aveva pensato, però in parte era vero.

“Quindi secondo te, io penso che questo sia un piano di merda solo perché l’idea non è venuta a me?”

“No, è perché è venuta a Giò e a me, insieme. Devo ancora capire però se sei più geloso di me o di lui.”

Marti deglutì faticosamente, un nodo gli stava serrando la gola. Sapeva ormai che il suo ragazzo aveva un’intelligenza fuori dal comune e che la sua malattia aveva accentuato il suo naturale intuito di captare le cose non dette. Ma come aveva fatto a capire di Giò? Marti era sicuro di non essersi mai lasciato scappare niente quando aveva parlato con Niccolò della loro amicizia. Tantomeno poteva averlo beccato in situazioni imbarazzanti perché, da quando quella meraviglia era entrata nella sua vita, nessun tipo di pensiero assurdo verso il suo migliore amico gli era più passato nella mente.

“Non sono geloso.”

Lo disse cercando di essere il più fermo e sicuro possibile, ma Niccolò percepì la leggera incrinatura nella sua voce.

“Come no…”

“Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare.”

“Da nessuna parte. Senti Marti, non ci sarebbe niente di male né se tu fossi geloso di me perché ho questo legame, del tutto inaspettato tra l’altro, con il tuo migliore amico, né se lo fossi perché Giò dà a me tante attenzioni quante ne dà a te.”

Pericolo scampato… Niccolò pensava fosse una questione di gelosia ‘amichevole’, non era arrivato a pensare ad altro…

Martino scosse la testa e si sciolse in un sorriso. Si avvicinò e prese il viso di Nicco tra le mani, strofinando i loro nasi in un rito che ormai era diventato parte integrante del loro modo di stare insieme, fina da quella mattina di tre mesi prima.

Niccolò rispose al sorriso e cinse la vita di Marti con le sue mani. Non gli piaceva per niente quando discutevano. Non erano mai state discussioni serie in realtà e tutto si risolveva in neanche cinque minuti. Sapeva che era normale e fisiologico in ogni coppia. Lui però aveva il terrore che potesse portare ad una rottura che non sarebbe stato in grado di reggere. Ora che stava bene grazie a Martino e ai suoi amici, avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerseli stretti. 

“È vero, forse un pochino sono geloso… di entrambi. Insomma, Giovanni è pur sempre il tuo primo in classifica e finora sono sempre stato io il suo migliore amico, poi arrivi tu e conquisti tutti…”

Nicco si mise a ridere e avvicinò ancora di più i loro corpi.

“Non ne hai nessun motivo. Tu vieni prima del primo e sono sicuro che anche per Giò sei sempre il preferito. Mi dispiace aver discusso per questa cosa… forse hai ragione, non è una grande idea, però ormai siamo in ballo, proviamoci almeno. Se viene fuori un disastro, prometto che non tireremo più fuori l’argomento.”

Martino era completamente inebriato dalla vicinanza, dal profumo e dal calore che emanava la pelle del viso di Niccolò ed era scontato che avrebbe ceduto. Ma all’ultimo si tirò indietro dal bacio che il suo ragazzo stava per depositare sulle sue labbra.

“Devi prima chiedermi scusa.”

Nicco lo guardò sorpreso e Marti aspettava. Poi l’illuminazione lo colpì e capì a che cosa si stava riferendo.

“Scusa, io più di tutti so bene che non sei affatto un ‘bigotto’… e se andiamo velocemente a casa ti darò anche modo di dimostrarlo…”

Marti sorrise riavvicinandosi alle labbra invitanti del suo ragazzo.

“Così si ragiona.”

*****

Dopo essersi sentito con Niccolò e aver concordato un programma per la domenica, Martino decise di scrivere subito a Filippo per chiedergli di unirsi ai Contrabbandieri per una giornata al mare.

In realtà, voleva anche cercare di capire se quello che Eva aveva riferito l’avesse detto veramente e se era serio al riguardo. Visto l’effetto che quelle parole avevano avuto su Elia, Martino voleva indagare e tastare il terreno prima di farli incontrare.

Capire Filippo Sava non era facile, ma si frequentavano da tempo ormai e qualcosa Marti aveva capito di lui e del suo modo di fare. 

Dopo aver usato la sua spalla per piangere la notte dell’incidente di Milano, Filippo era rimasto vicino a Martino e, una volta conosciuto Niccolò, si era affezionato molto anche a lui e ci teneva a passare del tempo con loro, sia per cercare di rendere meno traumatico possibile il loro mostrarsi in pubblico come coppia che per essere vicino a Martino in caso di altre crisi del suo ragazzo.

Filippo aveva un grande cuore e un debole per le cause difficili. Non aveva indizi su come potesse essere dal punto di vista di una relazione sentimentale, ma Martino era abbastanza sicuro che con la persona giusta, il più grande sarebbe stato un ottimo partner.

Il problema stava nel capire se Elia avrebbe potuto esserlo. 

In realtà Martino aveva qualche dubbio anche sull’attrazione dell’amico nei confronti di Filippo. Gli sembrava un po’ strano che improvvisamente e solo per una battuta riportata, Elia si sentisse attratto da lui quando era sempre corso dietro alle ragazze. Ma lui era l’ultimo a poter giudicare. Con tutto quello che aveva passato per accettarsi, di certo non poteva non prendere sul serio quello che Elia gli aveva detto. E se l’amico si era sentito libero di parlargliene, un po’ era anche perché lui aveva, in un certo senso, spianato la strada.

MARTI: Ciao Filo! Che fai domenica? Foto di qualche posto che cade a pezzi o ti va una giornata al mare?

FILO: Se la mia Rose mi invita al mare, non posso certo dire di no

MARTI: Ahahaha… ma sei mai serio?

FILO: Lo sono quasi sempre, solo che non se ne accorge nessuno  
FILO: Domenica al mare va benissimo! Sabato sarò chiuso quasi tutto il giorno in uno studio fotografico e poi ad una mostra

MARTI: Perfetto! Ci sarebbero anche i miei amici…

FILO: Ovvio

MARTI: Ti crea problemi?

FILO: Perché dovrebbe?

MARTI: Beh non so… forse perché hai detto alle ragazze l’altra settimana che ti scoperesti Elia?

FILO: Chi te lo ha detto?

MARTI: Si dice il peccato, non il peccatore…

FILO: Ma lui lo sa?

MARTI: Sì… per questo volevo sapere se la cosa potrebbe essere imbarazzante

FILO: Dovresti sapere che sono davvero poche le cose che mi mettono in imbarazzo  
FILO: Questa potrebbe esserlo ma penso di poter sopravvivere

MARTI: Quindi l’hai detto sul serio!

FILO: Certo! E lo penso anche

MARTI: Filo!

FILO: Cosa? Non ti scandalizzerai perché trovo fregno un tuo amico e ci farei volentieri un giro  
FILO: Dovresti aver passato questa fase o stiamo ancora fermi ai tempi del ‘Non sapevo che quella era la Gay Street’?

MARTI: A certe cose non mi abituo… e davvero non vi voglio immaginare in certe situazioni

FILO: Non penso ci sia questa possibilità  
FILO: Giusto?

Marti si mosse il labbro… doveva dirgli che invece la possibilità c’era eccome? Non sapeva che fare. La sua intenzione era solo di creare le basi, se poi qualcosa doveva succedere tra Elia e Filippo, l’avrebbero deciso loro. 

FILO: Marti...

MARTI: Dovrete vedervela tra di voi. Io ti sto solo invitando a passare una giornata in compagnia al mare  
MARTI: Ci sarà anche Elia che sa che tu hai detto che te lo faresti  
MARTI: Volevo sapere se l’hai detto sul serio e se lo pensi veramente, mi hai risposto

FILO: Che in ‘Martinese’ vuol dire che la gita è una scusa per far passare del tempo insieme a me ed Elia e vedere se succede qualcosa perché hai capito che non stavo scherzando e dall’altra parte c’è dell’interesse  
FILO: Ok  
FILO: Questo potrebbe effettivamente essere imbarazzante

MARTI: Scusa… non volevo rovinare tutto, faccio cagare come Cupido

FILO: Ci sono margini di miglioramento…  
FILO: Comunque per me va bene, non cambio idea. Scrivimi tutti i dettagli sabato

MARTI: Sicuro che non ci sono problemi?

FILO: Non iniziare! Se ti dico che è ok, è ok!

MARTI: Va bene… grazie, ti dico tutto quando ci siamo organizzati

*****

Sia Elia che Filippo avevano ringraziato Martino un milione di volte per aver organizzato la giornata, perché da lì era cominciato tutto e ora i due si stavano frequentando regolarmente, considerandosi a tutti gli effetti una coppia.

Marti era felice, si era sentito utile e alla fine non era stato poi tanto male nella sua versione di ‘Mago dell’Amore’.

C’era però una cosa a cui pensava spesso e che gli si riaffacciava alla mente ogni volta che vedeva Giovanni e Niccolò pensare ad un nuovo piano per combinare qualcosa che poi si sarebbe puntualmente tradotto in un disastro. 

Da quando Nicco gli aveva fatto quel discorso sull’essere geloso e aveva finalmente ammesso con Elia che Giò era stato il primo ragazzo da cui era stato attratto, sentiva sempre più impellente il bisogno di tirar fuori questa cosa per chiudere definitivamente con il passato. 

Ne aveva parlato con Elia che l’aveva rassicurato sul fatto che questo non avrebbe cambiato di una virgola il rapporto con Giovanni e Niccolò ne quello tra di loro, a cui Marti teneva tantissimo perché era bello vedere i due uomini della sua vita andare così d’accordo.

Un venerdì sera, con la scusa che Luchino andava via con i suoi, Niccolò era bloccato a casa per una cena con dei parenti che non vedeva da tempo, Elia aveva una cena romantica con Filippo e la madre sarebbe andata a teatro, organizzò con Giò una serata casalinga a base di pizza, birra e FIFA. Come ai vecchi tempi.

Mente mangiavano, chiacchierarono degli ultimi avvenimenti a scuola, perché sì, si davano al gossip anche loro quando si trovavano tra ragazzi. Del resto era impossibile non spettegolare di chi andava con chi e di ‘x’ che faceva le corna a ‘y’ e lo sapevano tutti tranne il diretto interessato perché erano praticamente gli unici argomenti di conversazione nei corridoi e in cortile.

Poi si accomodarono in postazione sul divano. Alla fine, l’ormai storica partita Manchester City-Real Madrid era stata sospesa e sostituita da una più attuale Liverpool-Barcellona che avevano iniziato da poco.

Guardando di sottecchi il suo amico seduto accanto a lui, intento a modificare la formazione prima di cominciare, Martino ebbe una sensazione di déjà-vu che lo colpì con molta forza. Avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Giovanni allora, quando gli chiese se fosse lui il ragazzo che gli piaceva.

“Pronti?”

Giò si girò sorridendo, completamente ignaro dei pensieri che si affollavano nella testa di Marti.

Lui avvertiva la stessa tensione di quel giorno. Doveva assolutamente vuotare il sacco. Stavolta però non usò la partita come scusa per non guardarlo negli occhi.

“Prima di iniziare devo dirti una cosa.”

Era molto serio e Giovanni appoggiò il joystick sul tavolo per dedicargli tutta la sua attenzione. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se Niccolò stava bene, se era successo qualcosa di grave, ma era stato tutto normale prima, quindi non aveva motivo di pensare a qualche tragedia. 

Martino però era teso quindi doveva essere una cosa importante per lui.

“Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che mi piaceva un ragazzo?”

Giovanni tornò con la mente a quel pomeriggio, certo che se lo ricordava. Era stato così felice che finalmente il suo migliore amico gli avesse detto il motivo per cui si era allontanato da loro ed era sempre strano e incazzato. Si sentiva sollevato che non fosse una cosa grave, perché ne aveva pensata di ogni in quei mesi e tutte le sue ipotesi erano talmente negative che si era addirittura trovato a pregare che non gli stesse succedendo niente di male.

“Sì.”

Si guardarono per un minuto in silenzio. Giovanni con un sorriso di incoraggiamento, Martino cercando le parole giuste.

“Mi hai chiesto se eri tu e io ti ho detto di no.”

Gli ingranaggi nel cervello di Giò erano in funzione, stava mettendo insieme i pezzi.

“In quel momento era vero, perché il ragazzo in questione era Niccolò… ma… se mi avessi fatto la stessa domanda anche solo due mesi prima, la mia risposta sarebbe stata sì.”

Ok. Calma e sangue freddo. Giovanni stava processando l’informazione appena ricevuta e Martino distolse lo sguardo per fissare lo schermo. Non poteva far altro che aspettare il verdetto. Stava praticamente stritolandosi le ginocchia e sentiva il bisogno di correre fuori a prendere una boccata d’aria fresca.

Quella era stata la cosa più scioccante di tutte, rendersi conto di essersi preso una cotta per il suo migliore amico, che stava con la sua migliore amica. Se fosse stato qualsiasi altro ragazzo, probabilmente Martino non avrebbe reagito così male alla consapevolezza di essere gay. Ma Giò… proprio lui che era stato sempre il suo alter ego, la sua spalla, quello su cui poteva sempre contare, quello pronto a prendere la sua parte a prescindere contro chiunque si azzardasse a fargli qualcosa.

Era stato terribile, si era sentito mancare e aveva pianto una notte intera. Aveva cercato di non pensarci con tutto sé stesso, ma la gelosia nei confronti di Eva cresceva dentro di lui senza che potesse impedirselo e l’idea assurda che se Giovanni non poteva essere suo allora non doveva essere neanche di qualcun’altro lo spinse a fare cose di cui si era sinceramente pentito.   
Con Eva si era scusato e aveva chiarito e lei, nonostante tutto, l’aveva capito e perdonato. Sarebbe stato lo stesso con lui?

Per un attimo, il sorriso scomparve dalla faccia del suo migliore amico, ma quando Marti ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo di nuovo, Giovanni era di nuovo tranquillo e dai suoi occhi chiari traspariva tutto il bene che gli voleva.

“Allora avevo quasi azzeccato.”

“Quasi…”

“Beh, non so cosa dirti… ne sono lusingato. Fa sempre piacere sapere di essere stato anche per te il primo in classifica, per un certo periodo.”

Marti non ci poteva credere. Era davvero così semplice? 

“Dici sul serio? Non sei arrabbiato?”

“Che motivo avrei di essere arrabbiato? Non è che ci hai mai provato con me o fatto cose che mi hanno messo a disagio… ti fai sempre troppi problemi zì!”

Cercò di rassicurarlo stringendogli la spalla con la mano, proprio come aveva fatto tempo prima.

“Comunque, devo dire che hai buon gusto in fatto di ragazzi.”

Martino scoppiò a ridere, ma qualche lacrima di sollievo era quasi pronta a scendere. Aveva posticipato questo momento per troppo tempo, era una liberazione poterlo finalmente dire senza che la cosa provocasse chissà quali sconvolgimenti. Aveva ragione Elia, non sarebbe cambiato niente.

“Non ti montare la testa perché guarda che adesso sei terzo, c’è anche Filippo prima di te.”

“Ribadisco quello che ho detto allora… Marti, non mi interessa di essere o essere stato il primo o il secondo, mi importa solo che tu stia bene, che sei felice e che ci diciamo tutto perché è così che si fa tra amici.”

“Lo so, hai ragione.”

“Nicco lo sa?”

“No, non gliel’ho detto…”

“Dovresti farlo, così poi avrò qualche argomento per punzecchiarlo.”

“Voi due mi farete diventare matto!”

Giovanni gli scompigliò i capelli, il sorriso sereno era tornato anche sul viso di Martino.

“Rassegnati perché noi ragazzi di Martino Rametta abbiamo intenzione di rallegrarti la vita ancora per un bel po’!”

*****

Erano sdraiati sotto le lenzuola del letto di Martino, i raggi arancioni del sole che tramontava entravano dalla finestra. Nessun suono intorno a loro, se non i loro respiri che stavano pian piano tornando regolari dopo aver fatto l’amore.

Martino stava accarezzando i riccioli neri di Niccolò che gli accarezzava la guancia. I loro sguardi erano ancora offuscati dal piacere, i corpi caldi. C’era stata un’intensità nell’atto sessuale appena consumato che non aveva precedenti. Nicco ne era rimasto sorpreso, perché il suo ragazzo non era mai stato il primo a prendere l’iniziativa, anche se poi si lasciava trasportare sempre dalla passione ed era tutto tranne che un amante passivo. Martino invece sapeva da dove gli veniva quella nuova energia e quella voglia di darsi anima e corpo a Niccolò.

Dopo la confessione con Giovanni, aveva finalmente chiuso quel capitolo orribile della sua vita dietro di sé e poteva viverne appieno uno nuovo con quel ragazzo incredibile che era piombato all’improvviso a scombussolare i suoi diciassette anni.

Si sentiva completamente libero e aveva messo tutta l’energia accumulata nei giorni precedenti nel fare l’amore con Niccolò quel pomeriggio, come se volesse trasmettergli che ora era davvero   
completamente suo.

“Avevi ragione.”

“Su cosa?”

“Ero geloso…di te e Giò, ma non per i motivi che hai detto tu.”

Niccolò si fece improvvisamente attento, fermando la mano che stava accarezzando Martino e portandola sulla sua spalla.

“Prima di conoscerti e di innamorarmi di te, io avevo una stratosferica cotta per lui. Insomma, è per via dei miei sentimenti per Giò che ho capito chi sono.”

Marti continuò perché non aveva finito.

“Quando sei arrivato tu, ho smesso di pensare a lui in termini molto poco amichevoli e poi ci siamo ritrovati e ho accantonato tutto per dedicarmi solo a te, a quello che mi stai facendo provare. Ma quando tu hai tirato in ballo il discorso quel giorno… ho realizzato che c’era una parte di verità. Che un po’ mi dava fastidio che Giovanni avesse con un altro il rapporto che finora aveva avuto solo con me.”

“Credo di averlo sempre saputo. Cioè, avevo intuito di non essere stato il primo ragazzo nel tuo cuore anche se tu non me ne hai mai parlato. E poi vedendovi insieme il sospetto mi è venuto. Ma visto che le cose stanno andando alla grande tra tutti noi, non mi è mai sembrato il caso di tirare fuori l’argomento.”

“Però l’hai fatto qualche settimana fa.”

“Sì, perché stavi prendendo troppo seriamente la questione dell’impiccio tra Elia e Silvia e ti avevo visto infastidito al bar con le ragazze. Tu non hai abboccato, hai lasciato tutto sul piano dell’amicizia quindi ero convinto che forse avevo visto qualcosa dove in realtà non c’era niente.”

“Ti dà fastidio?”

“Assolutamente no! Tra tutti, se devo scegliere di avere un ‘rivale’, meglio Giò di chiunque altro.”

“Guarda che non hai proprio niente da temere…”

“Sarà meglio per voi… altrimenti lo sfido a duello e ti ripudio!”

Scoppiarono a ridere e Martino capì che non aveva nessun senso tenersi dei segreti quando aveva la fortuna di avere un migliore amico ed un ragazzo così preziosi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto le mie storie su SKAM, alla mia beta babykit87l cui questa storia è dedicata, che non solo rende le mie storie migliori, ma che è diventata un'amica.
> 
> Penso sinceramente di aver esaurito l'ispirazione per il momento. Non dico addio definitivamente ai Rames, agli Elippo e ai Contrabbandieri, però mi prendo una pausa per fare altro.
> 
> Grazie di <3 a tutti!


End file.
